1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary switch for mounting on a panel. Particularly it relates to a rotary switch contained inside a knob so that the entire apparatus maybe mounted on a front of a panel without locating additional apparatus behind a panel. The invention further relates to a novel arrangement for contacts and detents in various positions of the rotary switch.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Conventional rotary switches typically have a switch body which is designed to be mounted on the backside of a panel, generally by a threaded shaft housing, which goes through the panel, and by a pair of nuts on the housing threads which clamp on either side of the panel. From the threaded housing, a shaft protrudes through the front of the panel. A knob is mounted by press-fit, by set screw such as an Allen Key, or by splines to the shaft, for rotary control of the switch from outside the panel. While the industry has been generally satisfied with the arrangement, it does have the disadvantage of requiring the panel to be open, so that access to both the inside and outside of the panel is necessary in order to install the switch. Contacts typically have to be attached at the inside of the panel. The switch has to be inserted into a hole on the panel face from the inside, and then the knob has to be installed to the shaft after the switch has been secured to the panel.